A fixed point
by Emziechu
Summary: As the battle in New York rages, The Doctor and Captain Jack must observe the goings on. But because it is a fixed point in time the Doctor cannot do anything to prevent whats going on. But to protect the human race that he loves, he will do everything in his power to help. But what happens when they encounter the Avengers! Well, Jack flirting with every one of them is a start!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) this is my first fan fic, so be nice . Um but criticism is welcome as long as its the creative kind! :)

Chapter 1

The Doctor stood, appalled at the scene facing him. Well... Not so much appalled, as slightly amused. "I can't wait to see Harkness try and cover THIS up" he smiled smugly

"Cover what up doctor?"

He whirled around, groaning inwardly at the sarcastic voice echoing behind him "Jack." he stated, rolling his dark green eyes in exasperation. "What have I told you about sneaking up behind me?"

"you don't normally complain" purred the blue eyed assailant "Have ya missed me?" he grinned his teeth gleaming

"Less and less each day" replied the Doctor sourly

Jack pouted "I miss your old face, he knew how to treat an old friend. And he had good dress sense." He raised an eye staring at the doctors neck area. "why for the love of fashion everywhere are you wearing a Bow tie?"

The Doctor straightened, hands flying to the red bow sitting neatly under his collar. "Bow ties are cool" he muttered turning away. "I didn't call you here to try and offend me Jack, I called cause... well... Oh just look for yourself."

Jack walked up eyes widening at the scene facing him. "Um... Where's New York?"

"Your looking at it" Replied the Doctor grimly.

Jacks face paled "Look out!" he yelled, diving to the floor, pulling a confused Doctor to the floor as a second later a great green mass smashed through the window they were staring out. Flicking rubble out of his overly long brown hair, the Doctor stood, advancing cautiously, Jack following. The mass growled, and stood glaring down at the two figures below him. "Jesus," Whispered Jack, "He must be 8ft tall at least" The green thing roared, advancing on the Doctor and Jack.

"Woah, whoa whoa, easy there fella" soothed the Doctor. Holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I'm not an enemy."

"Looks like greeny here has anger issues" muttered Jack, running his hands through his short dark brown hair.

The thing growled, glaring down at Jack, who immediately put his hands up. "I was joking, Sheesh."

The Doctor took another step forward, hands still in the air.

"Stop!"

The Doctor froze, turning to face the red and gold suit of Armour that was hovering in-front of the hole created in the side of the building that the thing had come crashing through. The Armour landed and the helm unmasked the voice.

"well Hello" murmured Jack, eying up the face.

"Jack" snapped the Doctor,

"What?" protested Jack. "I can't help it if he has an attractive face"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and then stared at the man, eying up his suit appreciatively before looking back to his face

"who are you?" the Doctor exclaimed, "and how come you have this incredible technology!" He bounced oh his heels, laughing

"Humans," he smiled, wiping the corner of his eye. "Oh how I love you."

The man in the suit was staring at the Doctor, eyes widening "Um. Excuse me? What do you mean, Who Are you? How can you not

know who I am?" He glared, then paused, thinking for a second, before continuing, "and what do you mean, Humans? Are you in league

with these aliens who have destroyed half of New York? And HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?"he yelled disbelief filling his voice.

The Doctor looked over at Jack. "blimey, he has an even bigger ego than you."


	2. Chapter 2

After a swift - and slightly hurt - glare at the Doctor, the man in the armour returned his gaze to the green mass, who was still growling behind them "Are you okay Hulk?" he asked. After what could only be a confirming growl, the Hulk jumped out of the building, crashing into the opposite building, before sliding down its side, and began running down the street towards the chaos.

The man returned his gaze to the Doctor, who was staring at his suit avidly. "Um, what?" he asked  
"Your suit, Its incredible" the Doctor stated  
"Well duh, I did create it" he said, his eyes rolling, "The name's Tony Stark, seeing as you were ignorant of who's company your in.  
and you are?"  
I'm the Doctor, and this is Captain Jack Harkness. May I?" The Doctor listed their names indifferently, his eyes gleaming happily as they never left Starks suit.

"sure, but I just told you whos company your in, and your not even star struck?" Tony's eyes widening "Jesus, it really is the end of the world."

"I know who you are," purred Jack, walking up to Stark. "You're creator of Stark Industries. A Genius millionare, a philanthropist and a bit of a play boy, am I right?"

"In all facts, apart from I'm a billionare, not a millionare." sniffed Tony indifferently.

"Woah, check you out" muttered Jack shaking his head sighing. "hot but with a huge ego. Sorry, not my type."

"What too similar to you?" Muttered the Doctor smirking.

He stood up, smiling widely. "as I said before, your suit is incredible, and that man you called 'Hulk' that can't possibly be The Bruce Banner? He was caught in a blast of gamma radiation? Amazing he's still alive, pity about the side effect."

Tony Stark looked incredibly at the Doctor. "what so you know who he is, but not me?" he pouted.

"Of course I know who you are!" Shouted the Doctor, startling them "Tony Stark, Aka Iron Man. That suits keeping you alive, however, it looks like your suit is a little damaged." He pulled his screw driver out of his pocket, and with a swift movement and a flash of green light. He pocketed it. "There good as new, or as good as I can do in these current times."

Stark put his helmet back on and checked his on board monitor "Full power" He noted. "thanks" he muttered.

"You're welcome" Beamed the Doctor, "Now what was that you said about the end of the world?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You mean you haven't seen these aliens flying around, causing havoc?" Stark shook his head "riight."

"Stark!"

All three men jumped as a man wielding a hammer flew into the derelect room "What are you doing! You are needed on the battle field"

Jack fanned his face "Bloody hell, I'm in heaven, Captain Jack Harkness" he beamed at the man, offering him his other hand.

"Jaaaaaack" the Doctor moaned exasperatedly shaking his head at his companion "Theres a time and a place."

"Every where is a time and a place Doctor, lighten up, or are you jealous?" He winked as the Doctor blushed slightly and pulled at his  
bow tie.

The man with the hammer stared confused at Jack as he took his hand uncertainly "Thor"

The doctor jumped at his name. "No! You can't be THE THOR. Thor of asgaurd? God of thunder? BLIMEY! Hows your father?" He beamed at the confused god

Tony started sulking again and before he could complain the doctor waved his hand, shushing the Irate man.

"You knew my father?" Thor stepped towards the Doctor, eyes widening, "But how, no mortals up till now know of us"

"Ah, but I'm no mortal," Smiled the doctor, eyes betraying his age "I'm the one who helped heal where his eye was after he drank  
from the well of wisdom"

Thors eyes widened "No, you cant be The Doctor?"

The doctor smiled grimly, before brightening, "When I last saw you, you were this high" He indicated just above his knee "How's Loki?"

Thors eyes filled with sadness, "He fell... Into darkness... I don't know how to help him, he hates me..."

The doctor walked forward to put an arm around the god, before Stark interviened.  
"If you let me finnish, I could have explained what was happening. His brother," he pointed at Thor "Has summoned an army of Chitauri  
who are rampaging round New York with these Leviathan and we need to stop them."

Thor looked almost pleadingly - well as pleadingly as his Godly pride would let him - "Doctor, I have heard your ledgends from my  
Father, surely, you with your machine can go back and prevent this..." he faded off the Doctor started to shake his head sadly

"I can't" he murmered quietly. "This is a fixed point, I only came here to observe and brought Jack here to help with the cover up when this is over.  
, I can't prevent this happening."

He stood up, straightening his bow tie. "I can however help you lend a hand."


	4. Chapter 4

Ngl, thank you all so so much for following this c: it makes me so happy . Sorry I haven't written much, kept meaning to ._.

Reply to skyflower51's review, you honestly wouldn't believe I got 2 A's in my English GCSE'S . but yeah, my punctuation SUCKS ._. but thanks for your support! :3

Chapter 4

Thor stared at the Doctor hope lighting his eyes "Please Doctor, save Loki and lead us to victory!"

The Doctor raised his hands, "I will try my hardest to save your brother Thor, but I can't do anything that will draw any humans attention to me, I said I'd help you win, however I can't do anything drastic, other wise who knows what will happen! I might mess up the whole future!" He chuckled sadly at that.

Tony stepped forward staring confusedly at the Doctor "Who - or what - are you? You keep talking about time, and it sounds like you can travel through it..." He trailed off, understanding flashing across his face "Time Lord." He said simply.

The Doctor stared amazed at the smug man "Blimey! How did you work that out?!" he exclaimed his eyes twinkling.

"I hacked Torchwood's data base not so long ago" Stark explained.

"Excuse me?" Raged Jack "How did you manage hack my data base?!"

Stark rolled his eyes scornfully at Jack "Helloooooo! I am a genius."

"Oh if your head swelled any bigger you wouldn't manage to fit it into your helmet" Snapped Jack

Before Stark could retort, a chill filled the room, followed by a soft chuckle "Well well, what have we got here?

The four of them spun around, to come face to face with the God of mischief himself.

"Brother" whispered Thor hoarsely. But before he could continue, the Doctor intervened.

"Oh Loki..." he said, sadness emanating from his voice "What's happened to you?"

The demi-Gods blue eyes widened a fraction "Doctor? Your face.." He breathed, then glared, "See what I have become! You told me it was okay to be different, but different never ever won my fathers love. I was always second best. ALWAYS." He yelled, before hitting out at the Time lord with his staff

But before the staff could connect with him, Jack stepped in the way, and a crack as bones broke echoed around the room.

They all watched as Jack crumpled to the floor, Thor gave out a strangled yell, and lunged as Loki disappeared, stepping backwards onto a hovering scooter like device.

Thor fell to his knees next to Jacks body, and tried desperately to resuscitate him. He felt for Jacks wrist, before shaking his head. "He's dead." Croaked Thor "I'm so sorry Doctor, your companion..."

He got cut off as Jack sat up, gasping for air. "Was someone kissing me?" he asked to the room, before catching Thors wide eyes. He winked, and then stared at the Doctor, "So that was Loki huh? Well, I have a thing for bad boys." He stated, standing and brushing down his coat. "And we now have a score to settle."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ^.^v sorry about lack of updates, but I couldn't find any inspiration ._. but I decided to do this chapter from our resident sexy God Of Mischief, Loki's point of view ^.^ (Ps, a.n means authors note :3 )

As he flew off on the Chitauri's hover board (a.n, I have no idea what its called ._.) Loki cursed, and ground his teeth together. How could he be real?! The Doctor had been his imaginary friend from child hood, always appearing when Loki felt like giving up, or if he felt that he wasn't good enough in his Fathers eyes. He stopped appearing by the time Loki entered his 13th birthday - much to his disappointment, he enjoyed the company, as The Doctor always knew what to say or how he was feeling, but he thought that no son of Odin should have an imaginary friend.

It was Odin himself, who gave Loki the image that formed the Doctor, hearing about the legends, about how he had saved Odin many times from certain death, had made Loki wonder what the Doctor looked like. He spent many of his afternoons fantasizing about the strange man, and the way his face could change. It was one particularly dark afternoon when he first appeared to Loki. He was sitting in one of Asgard's many gardens whilst father was with Thor training him to become the king that Loki couldn't.

"Hello there"

Loki's head jerked up, and came face to face with a man crouching in front of him.

"Who are you?!" Asked Loki defensively, jumping up, ready to run.

"I'm the Doctor" He smiled crookedly, and adjusted his bow tie.

Loki couldn't breath. It was the Doctor. THE DOCTOR.

"You're real?" he whispered, his voice catching. "But father said you were just a Legend."

"Fathers say a lot of things," smiled the Doctor "I'm as real as you want me to be"

Loki's face lit up momentarily, before falling back into its sad frown "Yes... Fathers do don't they..."

The Doctor looked down on the lonely boy, and his eyes softened, "What's wrong Loki?"

Loki looked up defensively "How do you know my name?!" he demanded, backing away.

"You summoned me" said the Doctor simply, holding up a leather wallet which contained a piece of paper, which had one word repeated all over it...

"Doctor." breathed Loki

He crouched before the young boy, and looked him directly in the eye. "Listen to me Loki, you are not as alone as you think..." Loki cut him off.

"YES I AM." He yelled, tears springing to his bright blue eyes. He wiped them away angrily. "I am. Father doesn't love me as much as he loves Thor, He say's that one of us will be king, but I know that it's not me he's talking about, I try to be as good as Thor, But nothing I do is good enough!"

The Doctor stared sadly at the young boy in front of him "Oh Loki," He whispered, reaching out to touch his trembling form. Loki jerked away.

"If everyone was like your brother, don't you think that this world would be a little boring?" he asked

Loki looked up, searching the Doctors face "I guess..." he whispered

"Your father does love you, more than you will ever realize," He put up a hand to cut off Loki's rejection at this, "Trust me on this."

Loki looked doubtfully at the Doctor "how do you know?"

The Doctor smiled and touched Loki's cheek softly, "Just trust me."

And just as suddenly as he arrived, the Doctor stood up, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" called Loki, "What if I need to talk to you again?!"

The Doctor turned and smiled, "The just imagine, imagine and I'll be there."

And he walked off, leaving a stunned Loki behind, but this Loki was different, he has a small smile etched of his face.

Loki shook his head, clearing his mind of the images that flashed through them. Now was not a time to divulge in child hood memories, he had a world to conquer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man that he had enslaved - who was now free thanks to that infuriating red head - load his bow and aim right at him.

"Got him," Muttered Hawk Eye. And fired.

The arrow whistled through the air straight at Loki.

It Clint's mark, but in a different way.

Loki reached out and grabbed the arrow a few cm before his face. He turned his head to look at it, and smirked, not bothering to drop it as it exploded on him, sending him jetting towards Starks Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello c: this chapter is for a friend on tumblr, Emma (Same name as mee :3)

The Doctor looked around New York, his mouth hanging open. He knew it was bad from the view, but he didn't expect this amount of destruction. As he ducked under cover as a few Chitauri flew over head, Thor came to join him, Jack following - admiring the view, so to speak.

"What now Doctor?" asked Thor.

"I don't know... Go join Stark and the others, I'll see what I can do."

Thor nodded and ran off, Mjolnir in hand and a determined glint in his eyes.

"Look out!" an American voice yelled, and the Doctor turned to see a man in a red, white and blue suit running towards them, and a Chitauri flying right behind him.

Whilst the Doctor managed to dive out of the way, Jack wasn't so lucky. The man crashed right into him just as the Chitauri fired a beam, which exploded a few meters away from the forms of Jack, tangled under the American. As the Chitauri started to fly off, the Doctor stood, a steely glint in his eyes. He aimed his sonic at the hover board that the Chitauri was flying on, after a strange noise and a flash of green light, the board plummeted to the ground.

The Doctor turned to see the man who had crashed into Jack stir, and prop himself up on all fours.

Jack looked up at him, and felt himself melt slightly. "Well hello handsome," he murmured, blinking sweetly - well as sweetly as he could.

The mans face reddened slightly, and stood up, brushing himself down. "I... I should go" he stammered slightly.

Jack grabbed his hand and pouted, "don't I get to know the name of my hero?" he purred

"Steve Rogers." he muttered, shaking his hand out of Jacks grasp, trying and failing to maintain eye contact without flushing.

"Hello Captain."

Steve whirled around, and noted the Doctor for the first time.

"Doctor." He saluted - his mind flashed back to the time whene this strange man saved him on the battle field in Germany.

"Oh no no no, what have I told you about saluting me?" Whined the Doctor.

"Sorry Doctor." Steve smiled sheepishly and dropped his hand.

The Doctor smiled, just as Stark flew past, a Lethviatan hot on his heels.

"Oi Rogers, enough flirting and get back to the front line, we're getting slaughtered!" He yelled.

"Why you jealous?" Stark muttered, and turned back to face the Doctor, "I have to go."

The Doctor waved away his apology. "Then go" he smiled.

Steve ran, following Stark back to the battle.

The Doctor turned back to face Jack, who had finally gotten to his feet, and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we go join them?"

"I thought you couldn't get involved?" asked Jack

"I'm not, I want to see what Loki's done." Replied the Doctor.

"Well then, lets go" said Jack. "Anyway, as I said, me and Mischief boy have a score to settle.

And off they ran -just like the Doctor- towards the trouble, instead of away from it

* * *

**. Sorry, I had to make Steve all cute around Jack, cause well he's adorable, (specially with the "You jealous" Line to Tony (Even though he didn't hear, cause well, SUPER HUSBANDS FOR LIFE.) :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Natalia struggled to control her stolen hover board as she directed it to Starks tower. She ducked as her entourage fired their lasers at her, and with a small smirk she turned a sharp left, which left the Chitari to fly straight into one of Manhattans many tall buildings. With no other hassle she made her way to the shining beam of blue light. Not knowing how to stop, she jumped of the board, landing haphazardly on Stark's Tower. Romanoff made her way towards Loki's device, not noticing the man himself, stalking towards her.

Loki glared at the infuriating red head, but before he could utter a single word, he was halted by a green mass. He glared up at the Hulk, disgust filling his once (and still .) handsome face (YOU SEXY BEAST YOU) "Enough! All of you are beneath me. I am a god, you dull creature and I shall not be bullied..." he never got to finish his rant however, as Hulk flattened him with repeated smashes into the floor, before leaving him disheveled and stomping off growing "Puny God."

From the shadows, The Doctor and Jack watched the scene unfurl in front of them. The Doctor could not help but feel sorry for Loki, as he laid crumpled on the cracked floor. No matter what he did, The Doctor refused to not see the good in him, it was just deep down, abandoned.

"Woo, go greeny!" Whispered Jack in the Doctors ear. The Doctor glared at him, and Jack raised his hands pouting sheepishly "Hey yeah. He did kill me"

The Doctor remained silent however. Just standing and staring, his heart aching.

Romanoff walked around the device, trying to figure out a way to switch it off.

"The staff" she heard a voice croak.

She looked up sharply, noticing Professor Selvig for the first time. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

"The staff" he said again, more clearly. "It wasn't my fault" He whispered, his blue eyes focusing on the red head, full of guilt and disgust.

"I know Professor" she said kindly, "You were under his control, you didn't know what you were doing"

"But I think I did" He whispered, "I knew this was wrong, so I made the staff the fail safe..." He trailed off.

Natasha glanced over at the staff - which Loki had dropped earlier after his fight with Thor - and with a grim determination she walked over and picked it up, before heading back to the device.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to do a mass update as this fanfic is nearly finished, and i have 27 school weeks to complete 8 units of art/photography work . (wish me luck! :3) This is gonna be my shortest chapter, as its purely between Stark and Fury (with a tiny role for Natasha) to set the scene for the next chapter and most of you should know what happens in this scene from the movie :)

* * *

Whilst being chased by the Leviathan, Stark could hear crackling coming from the speakers in his suit.

"Stark, come in."

He rolled his eyes, "Hello Fury, bad timing, I've made a new friend who just can't take no for an answer."

"Very funny Stark. Listen, S.H.I.E.L.D have been dumb asses and have sent a nuke heading for Manhattan, and only you can stop it."

Stark let out a loud sigh, "And what the hell do you want me to do with..." he was cut off however, as Natasha's voice interrupted his.

"Fury, I can turn off the device."

"Do it." he confirmed.

"Hang on," cut in Tony. "I have an idea."

Stark grabbed hold of the flying nuke, smirking to himself, "I always told girls I had a weapon of mass destruction." he muttered.

Natasha however had been very unfortunate because she hadn't closed her com's - waiting for Stark's instruction - and wrinkled her nose in disgust "Um, ew."

Stark chuckled, and tried with some difficulty to direct the flying missile towards the portal. _I hope this works_ he thought. He pushed all his power towards the rockets in his boots, and flew with as much speed as he could muster.

"Sir, should I try and call Pepper?" asked Jarvis.

"Sure why not," Stark confirmed.

She however, didn't pick up "Typical" he muttered.

And with the last of his power, he flew with the nuke, into the portal.

* * *

Waaah, the Pepper bit always made me so sad ;~; but yeah, last chapter next guys, _


	9. Chapter 9

Wahhhh, last chapter guys! Thank you soso much for following and all of your support, and if you could give me some reviews I'd really appreciate it! :) (I also realized I called Natalia "Natasha" In the last chapter _""" oooops! D: she's called both, so I guess it's not too bad :/

* * *

The Doctor watched Stark fly into the portal with the Nuke on his back before closing his eyes. He turned before he opened them again, glancing over at Natalia. She too closed her eyes, listening intently. It wasn't Stark, or Fury who gave the order however, but Rodgers standing down on the ground, "Do it."

Natalia opened her eyes and pushed the staff past the force field, and towards the center of the machine. With a soft touch, the beam of light cut off and the portal started to close, but with no reappearance from Stark.

"No." The Doctor growled. He pulled out his sonic, and aimed it at the portal, managing to keep it open long enough for Stark to fall through. He watched as the man in the suit plummeted to the ground, he was about to close his eyes in despair before he noticed the Hulk jump, and manage to catch Stark. With a small smile, he turned his back on the scene and motioned for Jack to follow silently.

From the ground the watched as the Hulk landed, and laid Stark out gently - well as gently as a giant green anger ball could. He wrenched off Starks mask, but there was no response. When, all of a sudden the Hulk yelled in fury, startling Tony awake. He stared blearily around at the group, before asking "Nobody kissed me, did they?"

Jack smiled and was about to yell something out, when the Doctor put a finger to his lips, and beckoned to the TARDIS which was lying untouched amongst the rubble. Following Jack in, he looked back at the group of extra-ordinary people, and smiled. _Humans, _He thought. _How I love them... _And with faith that the would deal with Loki justly - especially with his brother being there - he stepped into the TARDIS, and they disappeared from sight.

...

Standing in the shadows the Doctor watched as Thor and a bound Loki returned to Asgard with the Tesseract. He sighed and walked back to his TARDIS, flicking some switches and moved on.

...

Loki awoke, drenched in sweat, and stared at his reflection on the ceiling. He was trapped in a prison of his fathers design, people could see in, he however couldn't see out. He stood and stared out, unbeknown to him or not, staring directly at his father, and smirked.

"Enjoying the show?" He yelled to thin air. "Because I will get out. And when I do, you will all be sorry."

He carried on, ranting and raging, whilst all his father could do was watch.

"Odin."

Odin turned, only to come face to face with the Doctor. He raised his chin in acknowledgement, but didn't speak, turning back to watch his son. The Doctor joined him a moment later, and both of them just stood and stared, side by side, watching Loki drive himself into a darker fury.

The two men, so different in character, but so similar in status.

Odin, the man who had raised Loki. The Doctor, the man who had become Loki's father figure in his darkest times.

The end...

* * *

To the Natalia/Natasha reviewer: wiki/Black_Widow_%28Natalia_Romanova%29


End file.
